1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly to an electronic device with a slidable cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, electronic devices, such as digital cameras, have a separate cover for covering, for example, a camera lens or other important parts, to prevent damage. However, in use, separate covers are easily lost.